insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Amras
Skills Considering that he is an elf, Amras has several physical aspects that are greater than those of mortal man. He doesn't get sick, and doesn't get wounded as easily as a mortal would. Wounds that would be deadly to a mortal wouldn't be as severe for him. He has heightened scenes, and exceptional speed, agility, and grace. He had trained all his life as a hunter so he can move extraordinarily quietly and can easily maneuver his way through a forest. He is skilled at tracking down his prey and killing it because his aim is second to none (unless you ask his brother, Celegorm). Like all of his brothers Amras suffers from that streak of pride that they all have seemed to inherited from their father. If you look beyond his arrogant exterior however you will find that he actually suffers from comparing himself to his older brothers and his father. He, at times, has seen himself as not good enough. Among his other weaknesses though Amras's greatest weakness would be his ability to connect with strangers, or lack there of. For most of his life he's always had his twin brother as his best friend and all his family there with him. He's never really needed to connect with others outside of his family and because of this he can seem really shy and withdrawn. Personality To those who he is close to Amras is a genuinely kind hearted spirit (probably inherited from his mother). He is loyal and cares about others, especially to those who he is close to. This can even be seen in how he treats the animals he hunts. He has great respect for them, and would never kill one in any case where he saw the animals death being unreasonable. Even when he was little Amras made a habit of bringing home wounded animals to care for. Being a son of Fëanor it's only expected that Amras would have a high intelligence, and he certainly does. While he may not be in the forge or study all day it's clear he knows much about what he focuses on. His intelligence can also be seen in his cleverness and his wit. He has a dry and sarcastic seance of humor. Along with this he has a way of figuring out how to make trouble when he wants to. When he was younger he and Amrod quickly became known among the noble families as the “Twin Terrors of Valinor”. Suffice it to say that he has many stories that begin somewhere along the lines of “remember that time with the frog spawn...?” Again being a son of Fëanor Amras is only expected to have at least some arrogance. And while he can act arrogant at times, annoyingly so, most of this is to cover up his own feeling of being lesser than his brothers. Surprisingly enough he doesn't posses his fathers temper. Instead he is more like his mother in that when he gets mad it's more of a cold anger. However, if you push him far enough you will get that fiery temper that his family is so famous for. This is all of course with people he does know. With those he doesn't know Amras can be more withdrawn and reserved. He was raised as an elven prince and therefor automatically falls back on a far more polite and formal attitude towards those he is unfamiliar with. He will speak when spoken to but otherwise can seem cold and aloof. It's really more that he's just the quiet sort. Appearance Despite the fact the he is a Prince of the Noldor, it is a rare sight to see Amras without leaves and twigs somehow tangled up in his hair, or dirt covering his face. However, when you do see him clean he is actually a ruggedly handsome young man (relatively speaking). He has short dark red hair and inherited his father's piercing silvery-gray eyes. Along with this he can usually be seen wearing a smile that clearly says “I am up to no good”. He is fair skinned and has a lean build. As with his appearance, his clothing is usually more suited to being outdoors, hunting than for anything formal. He is usually seen dressed in greens and browns, and is hardly ever seen without his bow and quiver. Relationships History Amras and his twin brother Amrod, were the youngest sons of Fëanor, the eldest son of King Finwë of the noldor, and Nerdanel, his wife. Amras' father-name in Quenya was Telufinwë, which meant "Last Finwë", because Amras was the last of the sons of the House of Finwë to be born. Originally,his mother name was Ambarussa , the same name his mother had given his twin Amrod, but Fëanor insisted that the twins should be given different names. Nerdanel acquiesced, and she called him Umbarto, which means "The Fated". His father was disturbed by it, seeing the name as a bad omen, and so changed it to Ambarto. Nerdanel said though that he might change the name, he would be unable to change his son's fate. None of this really mattered to Amras though. Both he and his brother continued to call each other Ambarussa. The two brothers were inseparable from birth. You would never see the one without the other, whether they were getting into some sort of mischief, or tagging along after their brother Celegorm trying to convince him to take them along on one of his hunting trips. Celegorm- being a follower of Oromë, the Huntsman of the Valar- was a master hunter who could speak the languages of all the animals that resided in Valinor. It is really no supprise considering how much time both Amrod and Amras spent with him that they inherited his love of animals. And a love of animals he did share with them, teaching them respect for the creatures they hunted. Even as a young boy when Amras found an injured animal he would insist on caring for it until it recovered.This meant that usually he was hiding at least one animal in his room or another. The only permanent animal in the household was Huan, Celegorm's loyal companion and favorite hunting hound. He was also a favorite of Amas, however Amras was not exactly a favorite of his.The dog, though appreciating the attention at fist, quickly grew tired of Amras's and his bother's rather boisterous personalities when they were younger. The dog wasn't the only one who learned to fear the two young elflings however.The entire House of Finwë soon learned that the twins were something to be avoided when they were bored especially their brother, Caranthir. He was always their favorite to prank, mostly because getting a reaction out of the fourth son of Fëanor was exceedingly easy, due to that temper of his. However, the one person they would never even think of messing with was their father. Doing that would have basically been a death wish. This all happened during a time of peace in Valinor though, and eventually that came to an end. Morgoth, the source of all evil in Middle-Earth, was released from the prison he was being held in and began to cause trouble and discontent among the Elves. As it so happens, it was also around this time that Amras's father, Fëanor created the Silmarils, the three Jewels that contained the light of the Two Trees of Valinor. Morgoth, seeing these jewels, desired them, and so he started to manipulate Fëanor. Eventually he managed to convince Fëanor that his half-brother, Fingolfin, was trying to usurp his place, and so Fëanor threatened his life. For this he was sent on an exhile, and, in a show of their loyalty, all of Fëanor's sons followed him into this exile. One night, Fëanor was summoned to a feast being Held by the Valar, in order to reconcile the royal houses of the Noldor. Amras and his brothers were also gone, they'd left on a hunting trip, leaving only their Grandfather Finwë behind. what should happen but on that Night, Morgoth showed up to steal the Silmarills. Finwë fought valiantly against him, but in the end Morgoth's power was to great. Amras and his brother's didn't return until it was too late and by the time they got back Morgoth and the Silmarils were gone, and Finwë, was dead. When Fëanor got back he was half-insane with grief. Later on that night he returned to Tirion and urged the Noldor to rebel against the Valar and go after Morgoth themselves. Amras and his brothers swore an oath of vengence that day along with their father. An unbreakable oath to retrieve the Silmaills no matter what the cost, and no matter who stood in their way. Amras himself payed little heed to the words that he said, swearing the oath more out of loyalty to his brothers and father than anything else. Eventually they came to the Shores of Aman and the Teleri. Fëanor tried to get them to give the Noldor their ships so they could cross between Valinor over to Middle-Earth. The Teleri would not help them though. Fëanor then ordered for the ships to be taken by force. And with that the first Kinslaying began. Amras was reluctant to be a part of such a thing, but he did so anyway, caught up in the middle of it all as he was. He tried not to think about it at the time, forcing himself to continue on with the rest of his people. As the Noldor went on they saw a dark figure and heard it call out to them. The being, Some say it was Mandos himself, layed a curse on all of those who would follow Fëanor and not turn back to face the judgment of the Valar for the sins committed at Aqualondë. Hearing this, Finarfin- one of Amras's Uncles, turned back. The rest of the Noldor to continued onwards though. As they went North, it became apparent that there was not enough room in the ships to carry all of the Noldor across at once. Fëanor and Fingolfin began to argue about which course they should take, leading to Fëanor and his people stealing the ships of the Teleri yet again. They abandoned the host of Fingolfin on the shores of Aman. These deeds sickened Amras. He had participated in the killing of his own kind, he had betrayed his own people. His father...he had always known him to be a harsh man, but now? He had surely gone mad! As they sailed forward Amras kept finding himself looking back. When they landed Amras had a plan to return back to Valinor. Perhaps he could seek the forgiveness of the Valar and return to his mother. He resolved to take one of the ships back. So, he told Amrod that he felt uncomfortable sleeping on the ground that night, and so would stay on the ship. Later, for some reason unknown to him, the ship had been set ablaze. The heat of the flames began to get at him, when at that moment he was gabbed by strange black chords. The next thing he knew, he was in Pandora. Pandora History